


Beauty and the SEAL

by Misschievous



Series: Hawaii Five-0 goes Disney [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Daydreaming, Disney, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Meaningful Glances, New Relationship, Paperwork, Short, Studiously looking busy, They think they're so sneaky but it's so obvious, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the series, a short glimpse into the day after.  Chin and Kono observe the two and conclusions are drawn.  Song for this one is "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast, I highly suggest you listen to it as you read, Danny is Belle, Steve is Beast, and Chin and Kono are the staff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the SEAL

Beauty and the SEAL Part 1  
Something There (Beauty and the Beast)

Monday morning arrived and Chin stood stoically beside the tech table pulling up the new case. Kono had started making coffee, partially to recover from the killer hangover she had, and to partially avoid Danny’s wrath (haole has a serious caffeine addiction!). Kono walked over and handed Chin his cup and glanced at the digital clock. 8:10 am, now that was odd. Normally Danny and Steve were the first to the office, especially at the beginning of another soon to be hellish week. Kono was about to comment when the two men strolled through the doors. Kono’s eyes narrowed and her elbow sharply jabbed into Chin’s side as she watched Steve politely hold the door open for Danny to walk through. Chin, now alerted to the arrival, also watched as Danny fixed Steve’s coffee and calmly set it on the other man’s desk before practically sauntering back to his own office. The two cousins looked at each other in disbelief, it was quite clear to them that there was something there that wasn’t there before.  
Danny sat at his desk humming as he completed his share of the paperwork. It had been quite a wonderful Monday morning if he did say so himself. Waking up cocooned in Steve’s embrace and then sharing a lazy shower had been the perfect start to the week. He took a sip of his coffee and stole a stealthy glance to Steve’s office. Steve was hard at work, his eyes focused on the computer screen as he carefully typed. Danny couldn’t help smiling at how adorable the man looked as he worked away. To think that this was the same brute that had threatened and bullied him into joining his team, insisted on taking his shirt off all the time, and ate pineapple on his pizza. Danny shook his head as he returned to his reports, who would have thought that the two of them would have come together.  
Steve stopped typing and looked over at Danny, he was sure that the other man had been watching him. Maybe not, but he had never before seen Danny look at him the way he had last night. Steve leaned back in his chair; a satisfied smile making it’s way to his face. Yes, last night had been incredible and the morning after was surreal, but incredible. While Steve was worried that something might go wrong, which was why he had made a contingency plan like a good SEAL, he was determined to make this work. If this relationship progressed according to plan, Steve would never sleep alone again.  
Chin and Kono discreetly watched the two interact throughout the day and tried to keep their smiles hidden. They weren’t quite sure what had happened to make their two teammates realize what everyone else had seen from the very beginning but they were happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to EmrysNurse for editing and brainstorming with me. If anyone has any suggestions for possible songs I would love to hear them. I'm not entirely sure where this is going or how many songs I will use yet, but so far it's been a lot of fun! I have an exam Monday that I've barely studied for because my muses have ganged up on me! I'm waiting for EmrysNurse to do a secondary read through for one story before I post it and do a primary edit of another one. She's given me the green light on this short addition so I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
